


Date Me Later

by hanihyunsu



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, I'm Going to Hell, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Teamwork, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: He raised his pencil and started to write his name on the blank at the top of the exam sheet but beside the name blank, there was already something written in a familiar neat handwriting.Name: Kenny McCormickDate: me laterHe already knew who it was from.





	Date Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend max for helping me thru this : ) 
> 
> ↠profanity, this is sp fanfiction lol↞

 

It was a known belief that Kenny McCormick is either lazy, doesn't care, or just plainly busy to ever study. Same goes for his friends Stan and Cartman. Perhaps Kyle is the only one they could rely on these days, although the redhead was sitting at the front row (since he was a Broflovski and this stupid test needs alphabetical order of seats).

 

Today was one of the school year's worse daysーexam dayーand all he could think of was his empty stomach and vacant brain. He doesn't even know what subject they are having a test on.

 

History was his best bet.

 

"Alright," the teacher said, closing his attendance record. "Since we are done having the attendance, let's start the test, shall we?"

 

He swore he heard someone whisper, "Asshole" from the front. It was probably Cartman, so he didn't care to turn his head to investigate. The teacher probably didn't hear the whisper, proceeding to give test papers to those at the front, and commenced the failing of the great Kenny McCormick--err, commenced the exam.

 

"Take one and pass."

 

Kyle who was at the very front, passed the answer sheets behind to Cartman. He then passed the remaining papers to Stan before it reached Kenny. The fact that they are seated in one column gave him some sort of relief, since Stan could pass him some answers in secret. The plan could work better if they are seated in a row, but this was better than nothing.

 

He raised his pencil and started to write his name on the blank at the top, but beside the name blank, there was already something written in a familiar neat handwriting.

 

> _Name: Kenny McCormick_

> _Date: me later_

 

He already knew who it was from. He can't help but snicker a little, gaining attention from the teacher which narrowed his eyes at him. Without pause, he returned the glare and tapped his pencil twice at the edge of his table.

 

_Time?_

 

As he waited for a reply, he erased the pencil writing at the date and wrote the actual one. At the serenity of the classroom, yawns and silent "holy shit"s were heard. Although, what Kenny could only focus on was the four pencil taps he heard up front. He smiled beneath his parka hood.

 

_4pm._

 

He leaned down on his test paper as the teacher kept glaring. The teacher started to walk around, supervising the examiners. Kenny focused his attention on the first question, which proved that it definitely wasn't history he was taking a test on. He still needed to try, at least.

 

> _Which of the following is a transversal?_

 

"Fuck," he cussed, his voice muffled by his parka thankfully. It was Math.

 

He decided to use the lifeline. He better get an easy A once more. It's not like he can't. On his defense, he was left unsupervised enough. 

 

He tapped his foot on the ground, fighting off the urge to snicker to himself when Stan, Cartman and Kyle immediately tensed. He drummed his fingers on his desk.

 

_I need answers._

 

Stan looked back down on his test paper, coughing once.

 

_I got this, guys._

 

Cartman and Kyle went back to their own answer sheets as Kenny waited for Stan's note. As he waited, he shaded the insides of the round letters for a few minutes before Stan reached behind and presented a folded piece of paper. The teacher was up front, distracted by Kyle asking a question about the exam. To help, Cartman kept groaning to disturb the silence which earned him the other students' annoyed glares. At this, Kenny grabbed the paper in one swift motion and answered the exam in a few minutes.

 

He tapped his eraser on the desk once.

 

_Thanks, guys._

 

Stan, Kyle and Cartman gave barely noticeable nods. Another easy A. He just remembered Stan did stay over at Kyle's just to cram for the test. Cartman probably had Kyle's help too since he had the audacity to help distract everyone from them. The saying was indeed true: _friends that cheat together, pass together._

 

That's...what the saying is, _right_?

 

Either way, Kenny answered the second part of the exam himself. It was just drawing the types of anglesーright, obtuse and acuteーand he at least remembered drawing certain _parts of the body_  in angle form as his homework. He got a C on his masterpiece because of the explicit illustrations, but even the teacher could say that his "art" is ineffably amazing. Only he could draw open legs bent 43° in a beautiful way.

 

Before he could draw a kneeling woman on the right angle sketch, the teacher clapped his hands and announced the end of the examination. He passed his paper back to the front and watched as Kyle gave the exams to the teacher. The bell rang not too soon after and he sat back on his chair, playing with the strings of his parka hood. At the corner of his eye he could see the clock strike 4.

 

Just as he expected, two hands tapped his shoulders from behind and almost pulled him up entirely from the vice grip on his parka.

 

The wind was refreshing at the open field, in contrast to the still air inside the school building. Other students were busy walking with their own groups and chit-chatting, although the three of them are just searching of a set of green eyes in the crowd.

 

He cannot hide his disappointment when Stan and Cartman didn't walk away when they walked towards Kyle.

 

_Fuck, I almost thought Kyle recognized his hots for me._

"Kyle?" he called. "What's _up_?"

 

The shorter teen looked up from the slide puzzle he was playing with. Kyle rolled his eyes at seeing the smirk already visible in Kenny's eyes, _"No,_ Kenny. We're bros, dude. I didn't call you guys out here for some nonsense thing."

 

Stan chuckled, sitting at the fountain side. "What a virgin."

 

Kenny placed his gloved hands inside his pockets, watching as the redhead kept his slide puzzle and rummaged his bag. "Since you called us out hereーwith the bait of "date me later", I remindーI'm guessing we all can't hang out this afternoon?" Cartman asked. "Aw man, I've always liked how your mom fries chicken, dude."

 

Kenny felt his stomach rumble. Cursing out his friends' conversation, he only focused on how he shouldn't skip lunch next time. It always comes back to bite him in the butt.

 

"Shut the fuck up, fatass. I don't want to hear how you only befriended me for my mom's fried chicken," Kyle responded half-heartedly, nudging Cartman as he kept digging inside his bag. Stan laughed.

 

"Aw come on, Kyle. We're all assholes. There's no one who would put up with our entire absolute shit but us," he commented. "What are you looking for anyway?"

 

"Aha," the redhead smiled as he apparently found what he wanted to find. It was a bunch of small paper bags with their names written in front with a sloppy marker, and a part of Kenny wished his paper bag contained fried chicken.

 

"Woah, gifts?"

 

Kenny internally groaned at Cartman's sudden change of mood. Of course he's a slut for free stuff. He too, honestly.

 

"Yeah, so shut up. Here you go, Stan," Kyle tossed one bag to him, almost missing it to the fountain waters. "Then Kenny..." Kyle gave him his and he was almost disappointed if not curious that it wasn't fried chicken but a hard object. "And none for Eric Cartman, bye-"

 

"Come on," Cartman said, frowning. Stan snorted at the puppy eyes Cartman made, which resembled a constipated eagle look if you ask Kenny. As the two bicker and Stan watched in amusement, Kenny focused his attention on the small gift. He slowly opened the package, peering in and taking out a small clear bottle containing purple liquid-gel things.

 

"Woah," Stan gasped at his. Soon Cartman got his after wrestling Kyle for it, he had the same reaction.

 

"I got us guys matching hand sanitizers."

 

Kenny looked back up at his pal, who wore a proud look if you looked hard enough. He took a deep breath.

 

"Dude, why?" Stan asked, busy popping open the cap and already squeezing some drops on his palms. "This isn't a prank, right?"

 

"Idiot. This isn't a prank," Kyle defended himself.

 

"Yeah, you aren't as good in it as I am."

 

"Shut up, Cartman," It was Stan who shushed their friend. Cartman himself was examining the bottle with poorly concealed delight.

 

"Seriously, why though?" Kenny can't help but ask. Kyle looked at him and furrowed his brows.

 

"What do you guys mean?"

 

"It's not our birthday," the blond explained from behind his parka hood. "Why give us stuff?"

 

Kyle scoffed. "Just because."

 

He blinked. Looking back at the small bottle, his contained purple-colored sanitizer and had a huge poorly-cut sticker of a grape in front. At the back, there was a huge sticker of _"KENNY"_ placed in the middle using random magazine letter cutouts. It was absolutely shitty-looking, but he could tell Kyle had exerted effort into it even just a little.

 

Plus it's free sanitizer.

 

"Thanks, man," he mumbled. Kyle gulped, zipping his bag and paying attention to his slide puzzle.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

There was a hint of red visible by his nose and cheeks. Stan launched himself into a surprise hug and little before Kenny knew it, he was pulled into the embrace which _then_  turned into a wrestling match. The rest of the afternoon was easy and light, and for once Cartman didn't ruin the mood.

 

"Let's go guys. My mom will break my legs if I went home at sun down." The rest of the boys agreed and left. As when Kenny was about to walk away, a hand pulled him back and saw the others looking at him.

 

"What?"

 

Kyle cleared his throat, whose eyes casted to his puzzle yet whose attention focused on him. He turned around, his backpack facing Kenny. The blond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Open the front pocket and get the paperbag in there."

 

He did as told and held it up as he zipped the pocket close. "Here."

 

Stan grabbed his wrist still. "Nah, it's yours dude."

 

"Yup."

 

"Oh yeah," Cartman said, giving him a thumbs up. Kenny stared at them blankly, which earned them a groan from Cartman. "Quit being such dense fuckers. Screw you guys, I'm going home."

 

Stan showed him a flat-line smile, releasing his grip and giving an apologetic gaze. "Uh, yeah. Bye guys."

 

Kyle raised a vacant hand and waved. The Jew glanced at him for a second before waving. He, in a daze, waved back.

 

That's when the smell of burger hit him in the face.

 

Glancing back down at the paperbag Kyle and the others gave him, he stood silently in the almost-vacant square. It wasn't chicken, but already more than nothing.

 

He doesn't deserve his asshole friends, really.  He nibbled on it as he walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry-


End file.
